


A.N.M.

by Zephyr4318Blackberry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr4318Blackberry/pseuds/Zephyr4318Blackberry
Summary: Adrien wanted to know why Marc and Nathaniel are avoiding him. He managed to confront them about it, and they were more than happy to explain.Nathaniel's preliminary statement - not helpful.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't know anything about art, or fashion design, or photography  
> \- Long and winded talk  
> \- a bit of humor  
> \- emotional outbursts here and there  
> \- Nathaniel's a reserved lovesick boy  
> \- Marc's a beautiful soul with a beautiful face  
> \- Adrien's a lovable creepster with a penchant for noble sexiness

“Adrien – we want you to know that Marc and I both love Marinette."

That didn’t register as quickly the two artisans hoped. Marc began to worry that Nathaniel’s rather callous remark just broke the young model altogether. Then Adrien’s default soft green eyes suddenly shifted into a less than friendly shape, one almost akin to Nathaniel’s constant edgy, sexy glare.

“Um, Nath – I think he’s going to need more info than that.” Marc tells him in a mild whisper, getting really worried this time. It didn’t help that they were in the corner of the art room too, and that there was no way for them to escape should the young Agreste decide to strangle them both.

“Huh – I guess you’re right.” The redhead said after a brief thought, “We both love Marinette, and we are both gay.”

Marc had to restrain himself from slamming his forehead with his notebook. He’s head over heels in love with this boy, and yet for the life of him Marc couldn’t figure out why context doesn’t work with Nathaniel as normally as it would other people.

He figured that’s where he would normally come in.

“Um, I know that.” Adrien told them, blinking and losing the killer vibe that nearly overtook him.

“Great – I guess we’re done here? I told you Adrien’s going to be easy to talk with.”

Marc shook his head. They even practiced for this moment. He placed a hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder to tell him they were far from done.

Nathaniel groaned. He obviously didn’t want to spend more time with this mission than necessary. However, the sight of Adrien’s confused and rather helpless expression told the artist their blonde friend deserved more than a two-statement explanation.

“Adrien,” Marc began in his usual sweet tone, “Marinette told us yesterday – you’re upset that the two of us aren’t hanging out with you like the rest of the guys are?”

“Not just that – you’re avoiding me.” Adrien said with pouted lips.

“Pft, no we’re not.” Nath said, crossing his arms.

“Yes, you are!” Adrien’s voice had gained some strength and weight in them. “You sit with the guys in the cafeteria, but whenever you see me coming, you’d wave at me and then just excuse yourself. Like something urgent always had to come up and you guys slip away the moment I arrive!”

“Hey, at least we wave at you.” Nathaniel remarked. Marc nudged him by an elbow.

“And then last week I saw Alya’s post in Instagram – you guys were having a blast at Marinette’s parents’ bakery.”

Nathaniel had a thoughtful look about him, recalling the events of that evening. A bright smile appeared on his face. “Oh yeah, that was fun. Did you know Marinette’s mom makes the best éclairs in Paris?”

“Of course I do!” Andrien said, shouting this time. The two lanky teens backed away for a bit. Adrien looked like he was about to throw a tantrum any minute now, “But I didn’t get to eat them with my friends because I was in some stupid photoshoot. But I guess you knew that already, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, we kind of did.” Marc said in a low guilty voice, looking at the floor and rubbing his arms.

“Big deal. If you love pastries that much you can always get Marinette to bring you some. I’m sure her folks wouldn’t mind.”

Marc was this close to shoving his hand inside Nathaniel’s mouth, and that’s saying a lot considering how timid he is.

“That’s not the point.” Adrien snapped again, “Every time! Every single time the guys would hang out to eat, watch the movies, go to an exhibit or just do whatever - whenever I’m there, you’re not. But when for some reason I couldn’t make it, you guys are always there.”

“We get invited.” Nathaniel remarked again.

“Nath!” Marc hissed at him this time. 

“I just… I don’t understand.” Adrien was practically begging for an explanation now. He seemed to have calmed himself down, but was still visibly upset. His voice was shaking and his palms were balled in a fist.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

That question drove a hard drill in their hearts, and they instantly feel his pain. Not just with the conflicted expression on Adrien’s face, but with how much emotion he put in that one question – the young model, beloved idol of France, famous, beautiful and bright, hurting this much because two introverts refuse to spend time with him.

Nathaniel looked away. Not even he could bare that look. He saw it too many times in the mirror. 

Marc looked like he was about to throw his arms around Adrien for a hug, but then he pulled back his arms and settled to looking at his dear friend with such tenderness. He held his notebook close as proxy to hugging his friend.

“Oh, Adrien. We can never hate you.” He began gently, “Earlier, what Nathaniel was talking about…”

“When I told you Marc and I both love Marinette.” The redhead said, wiggling his eyebrows at the boy who just a moment ago he was feeling sorry for. It earned him a scowl from Adrien, and a pout from Marc, who didn’t chose to humor his boyfriend for too long.

“What Nathaniel is trying to say is that we both love Marinette as a friend. We care deeply for her.”

“Meaning we care for you too… since you’re her boyfriend and all.” Nathaniel continued, and Marc nodded.

A look of relief spread on his face, and Adrien managed a small smile to which Marc beamed at brightly.

“Which actually brings us to the other reason why we asked you to drop by.”

Adrien watched as Nathaniel opened up his standard issued green portfolio. Marc assisted by taking the bag from the artist’s elbow and peering across through the crack of the portfolio to point out where the desired pieces are.

“Here.” Nathaniel handed him a thin pile of parchment. Adrien immediately noted how crumpled the papers were and how the corners were smudged with black, charcoal powder, giving clues to how much work was actually put in them. By the way Marc was smiling at him, his innocent green eyes wide and beautiful with excitement, he knew the young writer also had a big part in this project of theirs.

“Marinette told us you’re looking to specialize in thematic fashion photography.” Marc explained.

“Oh, that – I was just exploring. I haven’t really burned too many candles on that one.”

Adrien lied, and by the way Marc’s features shifted to that of gentle understanding, he knew the writer could tell. He had been doing extensive research on this field – on the sideline.

“Oh really?” Nathaniel asked. As usual, he was the straightforward one to break any sense of incredulity. “Then how come the magazine is gaining a new audience type lately?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, we noticed it, Adrien.” Nathaniel looked at him like someone who caught a sneaking thief.

“A lot of the girls in our class read your father’s magazine. We noticed some of the shots were different during the last three editions.” Marc told him.

“Your father always focused on the clothing he wants to advertise, and puts very heavy emphasis on it.” Nathaniel said. “Lately it’s been more about the background, the expressions of the models wearing the clothes, and all other things happening in the picture.”

“But that’s not the only clue.” Marc continued where his boyfriend left of, “Most of the new settings were… familiar.”

Adriend smiled back at the writer. He knew where Marc was getting at.

“You had the photos taken in places you’ve been with your friends. The park, the gallery, the café, and the bakeries – it’s like a fashion ad with a tourism splice, and they’re all beautiful.” The vigor was apparent in Marc’s voice.

“Most of the shots looked candid.” Nathaniel said. “I was surprised you were able to consistently balance each photo to make sure you get your message across without depriving attention from the apparel.”

“Yeah, I organized a couple of photoshoot myself. It was hard to find the right model for the job. I needed people with the right body mass, AND the right natural expression. I then showed the finished canvass to my dad, and surprise, surprise – he liked them. I was afraid he was just being my dad when he complimented me.”

“Gabriel Agreste? Compliment? Doesn’t sound like two mixable things.” Nathaniel remarked. Even Marc found it hard to believe.

“A pat on the shoulder and him telling Nathalie to have my work printed in the next editions – that’s about it.”

“Figures.”

“Although his eyes were… I don’t know.” Adrien scratched the back his neck, “It had this sort of pride in them when he looked at me and he…”

“Smiled?” Marc tried to fill out the words trailing behind Adrien’s sentence.

“Hm – nope.”

“Grimaced?” Nathaniel offered.

“Hmm.. close but not really.”

“Cried?”

Adrien tilted his head at Marc and then chuckled slightly. “No, Marc, he didn’t cry.”

“Gave an evil maniacal laugh?”

The three then burst out laughing. The hearty fit felt nice and warm to the young model, and he realized this would be the first laugh he shared with Marc and Nathaniel. It felt special somehow.

After catching his breath, Adrien started going through the rough sketches in his hand. The first page showed a medieval setting, with what looked like a grim-clouded sky, a valley devoid of any human touch, save for the remnants of what had once been a castle. In the middle of the picture was a slender young man with a long coat, a saber in one hand, and a pistol tipping his wide hat with the other. The coat the man was wearing wasn’t medieval, nor was the partly opened shirt it covered. He also had a silver necklace without a pendant – pop culture type of silverworks, Adrien thought. The man didn’t have a face, but a cross capturing its diameter. It looked more like a living mannequin

A caption was handwritten at the bottom of the margin: ‘Musketeer’.

“It’s amazing.” Adrien whispered, breathtaken.

“It’s concept art.” Nathaniel started explaining.

“You’ll need something for your future projects.” Marc said, stepping towards Adrien and then turning the paper up to reveal similar pictures, but in different settings. A castle, a traditional Japanese home, a Viking ship, an abandoned market place, all showcasing various types of clothing and perfectly blending in their background. “Paris is a beautiful city, but it can only offer your talents so much to work on. So we tried to think of something you can use in the long run.”

“Actually, Marc did most of the thinking. Drawing is fairly easy when you have a creative writer giving you vivid details.” Nathaniel said pointing at the raven haired boy, who blushed as Adrien threw him a smile.

“Thanks you guys…” he said. The latter part of the statement lingered longer, trailing, like Adrien let go of consciously speaking and immediately got lost in the artwork in his hands. Images immediately came to life in his mind, what he wants to shoot, how he wants the picture to appear, the kind of clothing that’ll be perfect for each scenario.

“Man, you’re thinking about it right now, aren’t you? What your next photoshoot is going to be?” Nathaniel said with a smirk while pointing at Adrien. He was all too familiar with the look he was making, the way his green eyes just glistened with inspiration. Ideas strike out of the blue, and out of nowhere, and when they do, people like Nathaniel and Marc, and apparently even Adrien, grab those ideas with all their mental acuity.

“Sorry, I just thought of something all of a sudden when I looked at these, and it will definitely take my work to the next level.”

Marc’s face brightened even more at Adrien’s words.

“Well, I hate to break this to you Agreste, but you’re an artist just like us.” The redhead teased, smug and all too pleased that he and Marc just found a kindred spirit.

“Isn’t this great?” Marc declared, facing Nathaniel, and then Adrien. He caught the latter literally hugging the pieces before putting them neatly in his bag.

“So, I guess we’re cool, huh?” Marc offered.

“No, we’re not. Not yet.” Said Adrien, and the two boys looked at one another in confusion before turning back to him. “I get that you don’t hate me. What I don’t get is why you guys have been avoiding me?”

Adrien stood up straight after putting everything in his bag and then stood over the boys with arms crossed. He didn’t have that mixture of worry, confusion and insecurity in his face anymore. It was clearly enough that these two talented young gentlemen, people he greatly admired, didn’t harbor any resentment towards him, and that they were even willing to go out of their way to help him with his new found passion.

“Is someone putting you up to it? Threatening you? Is it my father? Chloe?”

“Chloe, definitely Chloe. Ouch!”

Marc had pinched Nathaniel by the side where he knew the painter would be most sensitive.

“No one’s making us avoid you, Adrien.” Marc told him.

“So why are you being elusive?” the blonde asked. He knew his father wouldn’t do something like that, and Chloe, much as he considered her a friend too, he knew she wouldn’t be that mean.

Marc sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He went back to the usual habit of rubbing his arms. But he kept eye contact with Adrien. Two shades of emerald - one riddled with confusion, the other with dire loneliness and longing, as if Adrien was already far away. Marc’s smile only added to the heart wrenching expression he made.

The redhead beside him was more distant. Bangs covered his face, arms still crossed and he at least managed to stand his ground despite the lover beside him. But his teeth were clenched, and his jawline quivered – Adrien could tell he was just as displeased with what was about to transpire.

Adrien berated himself wordlessly. His friends were clearly upset about something, and he put them in that situation because of what? He was being insecure? He was jealous of his classmates? He didn’t have to know why he was being avoided.

Before he could apologize and simply call it quits, Marc finally spoke in a dreamy, far away voice.

“Adrien, you… walk among the stars.”

The said boy tilted his head, and Marc noted how cute it was before continuing, “What I mean is, you’re in a completely different world from us. You’re famous, you’re loved, the whole world adores you and you got a bright future ahead. Plus you have a lovable personality that just charms anyone and everyone.”

“I don’t think all of that’s true, but thanks. Still, what’s any of that got to do with…”

“We’re bad for you, Agreste.” Nathaniel suddenly snapped at him, burning fire through his eyes and just throwing a sudden and stalwart aggression towards Adrien with that statement.

Unfortunately for him, the hurt clearly visible in his turquoise orbs betrayed him, his own words slicing through his resolve and making his lips shake even more.

Adrien turned to look at Marc hoping the writer would say that his boyfriend was just being dramatic. But all he saw was the same sad, yet loving smile.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Adrien admitted, nearly whispering.

“The world will be watching you as you grow up, Adrien.” Marc started explaining again, “And if they see you, the idol of Paris, son of the world’s greatest fashion designer, associating yourself with people like us, it will ruin your career, your future.”

Adrien was beginning to grasp what they were saying, but it still wasn’t clear for the poor boy.

“Why? Why would it ruin my career? You guys are my friends.”

“Oh my God, are you stupid?”

“Nath, come down.” Marc’s soothing hand on the redhead’s chest did little to appease the livid boy.

“Don’t you get it? The world HATES us, and anyone who stands with us! Do you honestly think you’re gonna go far when we’re in the picture?”

The world ‘hate’ was shouted with such poison even Adrien felt it stab him in the chest with such potency it made him cringe. Marc ceased his attempts of trying to calm the boy down, and settled to reaching out with his gloved hands towards Nathaniel’s, bare fingers tapping his, asking to be let in. The redhead’s hand insisted on being closed in a fist, until the comfort of such small gesture finally made him intertwine them with Marc’s.

That quick outburst slowly died down. Nathaniel looked up at the writer and felt so much love for him that he couldn’t bring himself to let the anger take him anymore.

“Adrien, I’m sorry.” Nathaniel said, voice still course and firm, but holding a bit of gentleness this time, “You’re our friend, and we love you, but you’re better off without us in your life. We just can’t bear the thought of you missing out on a lot of great things because of your friendship with us.”

“We’ll still support you from the sidelines.” Marc offered, “Cheer for you. If you need any help with your projects, you can always reach out to us.”

At that point, they’ve completely lost track of his expression. While they were confident that they got the message across, they couldn’t tell how he was taking it. His downcast face hid any hints behind yellow bangs, and they were left clueless as to what to do next, until Adrien spoke again.

“Is that it?” he began, voice low and shaking like the rumbles of a lightning storm ready to begin. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me all this time?”

The pair looked sadly at one another, and then at him, but neither bothered answering.

“So that’s what you think of me, huh? Just a pawn of this world who’ll SUCK UP TO ITS STANDARDS JUST TO REMAIN ON TOP?!”

It felt like the entire room shook as Adrien yelled.

The Adrien Agreste everyone knew never gets angry. He never showed any negative emotion, save from the melancholy of missing Marinette even when they’ve been apart for only a few hours. He never snapped at anyone. He never shouted, never so much as speak without courtesy and gentleness.

But there he stood: an Adrien Agreste no one has ever seen, breathing heavily, face flustered ear to ear with his new found anger, and his eyes, those princely eyes that showed only cheerfulness and mischief, now glistened with so much rage.

The two boys gawked at him, speechless and frozen. They’ve never seen anyone this mad before.

“Why should I care what the world thinks? Why should I care what it does to me when you’re in the picture? And you say you’re bad for me? Despite this? This?” he held his bag in front of them containing the masterpieces from weeks of hard work.

Marc looked down, while Nathaniel kept a stubborn eye on the livid boy. For a brief moment, the wave of emotion subsided, and Adrien roughly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. His voice was still shaky.

“Do you want to know why I tried my own photoshoot? Do you want to know how I came up with those photos that are now part of my father’s catalogue? It was all because of the two of you.” He said, pointing at them. “I see you working so hard on your comic book, using your talent to create wonderful things and going out of your comfort zones just to share what you have to others. You inspire people.”

He looked down at the bag in his hand, and felt its contents- its precious, treasured contents.

“You… inspire ME.” He said softly.

Nathaniel has pulled Marc closer. Said boy already has tears trailing down his face, while the redhead kept every bit of emotion hidden behind a staunch air.

“So don’t you dare.” Adrien began, his voice trembling again and eyes once more getting fierce, “Don’t you dare tell me how I should treat my friends. Don’t you dare tell me how I should face the world. The world can burn for all I care, but my friends are MY friends, and I will tear apart anyone who would even think of hurting them!”

The last bit of outburst was immediately followed with the blonde hurling himself at the pair, who, for a brief moment, thought they would be ‘torn apart’, But that fiery emotion was no more. He has pulled their necks in a tight embrace, all three heads just squeezed on each other, one of them sobbing, one of them laughing amidst the happy tears, one of them still holding back any form of emotion.

“There, there.”

Marc ran his hand on the boy’s back who had his face buried on his and Nathaniel’s shoulders.

“Damn it.” Nathaniel hissed with gritted teeth and finally gave in and returned the hug, pulling Adrien to him. The blonde sniffled, his shoulders shaking a bit.

A minute more into their rather tangled standing position, and Adrien heaved a deep breath, all the weight of that fit earlier replaced by a feathery, warm feeling in his chest. He groaned before rubbing his nose on Marc’s ear, and then on Nathaniel’s.

“You both smell nice.”

Marc laughed at the contact and coiled his neck to protect his ticklish skin. Nathaniel’s ear turned red, and started to push himself away from the lad.

“Knock it off, Adrien.”

But the blonde was a fair bit stronger compared to the redhead, and he managed to keep him in place.

Marc didn’t seem to mind. The changes in his character allowed him to appreciate such touchy moments. The writer still kept mostly to himself, but he had now been known to throw sweet gestures across their small circle of friends. A couple of months of hanging around Dupain-Cheng can really make introverts into affectionate little kittens, which Nathaniel will never admit he had become… except with Marc, that is.

A deep-seated sigh escaped Adrien’s lips, and he was certain he had calmed down. Like it or not, what Nathaniel said was right. They were lucky – their school was less traditional and more forward looking. They were lucky to have people like Alya, Marinette and Alix on their side. The world out there wouldn’t be so accepting, and Adrien knew this.

A strong urge to just keep the two boys protected in his arms prompted him to snuggle his face on their shoulders some more. Marc felt the cat-like behavior and laughed. Nathaniel seemed less eager to retain in that position far longer than necessary. And another deep exhale, and then Adrien pulled their faces closed to his.

“You two should try modeling.” Adrien said rather absentmindedly, “You’re both cute and hot, and you’re… wait a minute. I’m a genius!”

Adrien gasped, and right then and there the two boys imprisoned in his arms knew the young Agreste had yet another breakthrough moment. They were about to ask what it was that sparked such illumination when a pair of slender, yet annoyingly strong pair of arms began roaming around their bodies.

“Um… Adrien?” Marc began, feeling all sorts of invasive touches from that little position they had.

“Okay, getting weird now.” Nathaniel said.

The frisking was intensive, and his hands felt like they were memorizing key details, lingering long and firmly. He went from their backs, to their shoulders, to their thighs, to their hips, until finally…

“You know, we were having a moment just now, but I don’t think we should – GYAA!”

“Eep!”

Marc held back a squeal with the resulting sound becoming more girly, while Nathaniel screeched. They both managed to jump away from Adrien’s capture, but with a subtle sense of being violated. Said blonde then raised both his hands that had just finished masticating half their butt cheeks. He had a contemplative expression as he assessed the information from the soft lump of flesh that occupied his grasps a few second ago.

“Hmm… Perfect!” he told to himself, eyes brightening.

“Oh – my heart.” Marc said. His face was completely red and he had to lean on the wall to steady the thumping in his chest. That definitely went above and beyond what he’d call affectionate.

“What the hell Agreste!” Nathaniel declared, stammering and pointing at the model, “You... you... you touched Marc’s butt!”

“Correction – ‘Groped’. I groped his butt.” Adrien answered him with such sublime emphasis to the obvious, “And in my defense, I groped yours too.”

Nathaniel gaped at him, not believing the words coming out of their friend.

“Oh, relax.” Adrien said, swatting his hands at them, “It’s not like I did it just to feel you guys up.”

“Just?” Nathaniel clarified. Well, at least Nath’s getting better at capturing context, Marc thought.

He leaned toward flustered redhead with a somewhat perverted smirk and wiggled his eyebrows at him. “Well, if I’m gonna do it, might as well enjoy it.”

“Adrien!” Marc’s turn to snap this time, stomping his feet. Surprising, the blonde thought, and absolutely adorable. The writer had as much anger in that display as a puffing, hissing kitten.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” Adrien said, genuinely apologetic this time. “I didn’t mean to freak you guys out.”

“Too late for that.” Nathaniel huffed with a pout. That one’s adorable too, Adrien thought. He’s got so much to tell his lovely girlfriend later.

“I was just getting your sizes.” Adrien finally explained.

“Our sizes?” Marc asked.

“And just asking about it isn’t an option?”

Adrien offered another pervy smirk as an answer. Nathaniel glared, blushed and decided to just look away.

The sweet and innocent writer was curious about what his friend endeavored to accomplish. “What do you need our sizes for?”


	2. Your own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this 2-shot story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- friendship moving forward  
> \- talent has its uses   
> \- Marinette is the goddess of everything beautiful, lovable and should be considered a national treasure  
> \- Adrien remains to be a cheery little creepster, apparently with more knightly character about him than he has cologne ads  
> \- Nathaniel is now a dashing lovesick boy  
> \- Marc is still the most beautiful soul with the most beautiful face, and is a worthy sacrificial offering to goddess Marinette  
> \- Gabriel just found a new gold mine   
> \- I'm pretty sure Nathalie is also somewhere in there

Two months later, everything seemed to have gotten back to their usual rhythm, with one notable exception. The three boys had gotten really close. Not that he was closer with Nathaniel and Marc than with his other friends. While they have forged a secret bond, what they had wasn’t particularly unusual. What mattered to the blonde was that, as promised, the two artisans no longer avoided him, and have since then been a constant part of the team wherever they went, and therefore are now a constant part of his life too. However – it would seem they were about to get involved in each other’s affairs even more.

Marinette was over the moon after Adrien had told her about their mini closure. She pulled the two boys in a tight hug and thanked them for giving Adrien what he needed – a chance of companionship with the two people he greatly admires. Marc returned the hug happily, the gesture making him blush innocently. Nathaniel wasn’t as warm, given his history with the girl. He nonetheless felt just as much affection for her as Marc did, and managed a pat on her back.

The designer prodigy didn’t have time to celebrate, though. Adrien had briefed her about his new project. That evening, the four of them gathered in Adrien’s room for a meeting. Marc had just outlined a manuscript detailing the project, and Nathaniel had rough sketches to serve as concept. Marinette took the manuscript and placed it side by side the sketches. The two boys have never worked with Marinette before, but Adrien has, and he stood by with a proud, smug look as he watched his girl put the pieces together.

Marc could almost make out the turning gears reflected in her eyes. Such concentration, such focus – perhaps this was the reason Nathaniel fell for her back then? Marc couldn’t hold that against him.

No one else dared speak or make the slightest sound while Marinette processed the entire scheme and sequence of this big endeavor. A while longer, her face lit up, much like it did with Adrien before his impromptu frisking. She then began writing something rapidly on a notepad, tearing three pages out as soon each had her desired content.

She walked towards the two boys sitting patiently by the sofa. She handed one piece of paper for each of them.

“Make a poem about this, and a short story with this concept. The characters are over here.” She said to Marc. She then turned to Nathaniel, “Draw this for me.”

The two boys blushed as Marinette gave them a peck on the cheek before walking over to her boyfriend. Nathaniel would never get use to such sweetness from Marinette. Marc apparently has, and giggled happily as Marinette went her way.

“Finally – my turn?”

Before she could give him his instructions, Adrien had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her for a deep kiss. “I love you,” he whispered afterwards, his face still basically sticking to hers. Marinette thought he was obviously having the time of his life with all four of them working on this. She decided to forego chastising him for being so brash in front of their friends, who thankfully were already immersed in their respective works to have noticed Adrien’s hungry actions.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him for another chaste kiss, giggling and whispering an ‘l love you.’

“You sir will have your work cut out for you as soon as our beautiful lovebirds over there are done.”

“I’m always at the ready, my lady.”

She gingerly scrapped the rolled up piece of paper on his chin. Adrien took the paper by the lips and wiggled his eyebrows at her before letting her push him away so she can pour them some iced tea. He scanned the contents of the paper, a bit anxious of the notion that he might not be able to meet his girlfriend’s standards.

“Huh, I can do this.” Adrien said, still reading through the instructions. He sat on a chair by the window, a few paces from where Marc and Nathaniel were.

“Glad to hear it.” Marinette said, walking beside him and putting her arms around him.

“You think he’ll like it?” Adrien asked, pulling Marinette closer if it was even possible.

Marinette just chuckled.

* * *

The two boys sat stiff in a big, empty white room with a long winded staircase leading to an elevator. They’ve been waiting there for a while and hardly even moved an inch from that spot due to their nervousness. Nathaniel took deep breaths. He had been in worse situations, but none with so much pressure as this. His only consolation was the teenage boy beside him who was probably about to have a meltdown.

He looked at Marc, and almost immediately, his nerves eased up. Like him, the writer had dressed sharply for the occasion. He opted for the traditional coat and tie, while Marc had a Chinese collared black jacket that fit him rather nicely. Nathaniel watched Marc’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, a single bead of sweat following suit. Despite the complete get-up, the sight of his skin allotted to him was kind of erotic. A strong urge to lick his neck got roused inside the teenage boy, but he killed it almost immediately, and he settled to just reaching out to grab hold of his hand.

Marc flinched at the contact, completely startled. Then he quickly remembered he was sitting with the boy who just a few months ago was merely a wonderful dream, and now the most wonderful part of his life. He exhaled, and desperately reached out for Nathaniel’s awaiting hand. He nearly crushed the redhead’s fingers with his grip. Between the two of them, Marc had the most dexterous fingers, as his writing strained him more than Nathaniel’s grace-filled paintbrush strokes and charcoal sketches. Not to say Nathaniel had less callous hands, though.

“I can’t do this.” Marc said in a whisper, “What if he doesn’t like it?”

Nathaniel gave a reassuring smile and did his best to squeeze his hand. “Do YOU like it?”

Marc nodded.

“Adrien said he likes it. Marinette said she likes it.”

“Love it, was actually what she said.” Marc corrected him in jest.

“Yeah, the ‘freaking out’ type of ‘love it’.” Nathaniel said, making Marc chuckle softly,

“If three of the most important people in my life like it, then I don’t need some guy’s affirmation. I can go home happy. All that hard work would’ve paid off.”

Marc smiled at him tenderly, and for a moment they both allowed themselves to get lost in each other’s eyes. Marc had foregone the usual pink gloss, and had his natural lush color on his lips. Nathaniel gazed on it and imagined how soft they’d be. He reached out with his other hand to gently trail a finger on Marc’s beautiful face, feeling his smooth and soft complexion.

Marc’s lips parted, heart racing from the gesture.

They both slowly leaned towards one another and were a breath from their actual first kiss, when the prince of Paris suddenly jumped out of nowhere, surprising them both.

“Ah, I feel this is going to be a good day.” He said, finding his seat between the two and putting his arms around them. Nathaniel tried to wriggle his way out but as always, the stronger blonde had him locked in place. Surrendering, he sighed and just leaned towards Adrien’s direction. Marc didn’t bother fighting and just snuggled in Adrien’s arms.

“You guys look great!” he commented.

“Thanks.” Marc whispered. “I’m panicking here.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Adrien said, matching his whisper. “Why did you go all formal?”

“Because we’re going to meet your father.” Nathaniel said, unsure if Adrien’s question even made sense. How can you NOT dress up?

“Oh… my dad?”

“Yes, Adrien, your dad. You know - Gabriel Agreste?

Adrien quirked, “The one with the evil maniacal laugh?”

“Ugh, not helping.” Marc whined helplessly, “I’m panicking here.”

“You’re not dressed.” Nathaniel pointed out

“My house.” Adrien whispered back

“Well, you can go around in your boxers in a house this big, and I’d still feel underdress wearing this.” Nathaniel softly remarked, looking around the tall, curtained windows and adjusting his tie.

Adrien smirked.

“Do you have a panic room?” Marc asked.

“Why?” Adrien asked.

“This one’s really in a panic.” Marc said, pointing at himself with adorable desperation in his eyes.

“Relax,” Adrien said to him. He pulled them closer and asked, “Why are we whispering?”

“I don’t know. Big house – it feels like we should whisper.” Nathaniel said, to which Marc nodded.

Adrien seemed skeptical. “How’d you talk to other people in the house like this?” he voiced the first concern that came to mind.

Marc shrugged, “Morse code?”

“You need steel pipes for that.” Nathaniel pointed out.

“We use rats!” Adrien suggested with a sinister grin.

“You have rats in this house?” It was Nathaniel’s turn to be skeptical.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen any. But don’t all houses have one?” Adrien said, looking up at the walls for some reason.

“I had a pet mouse once. Does that count?” Marc asked cutely.

“Sure, why not? They’re probably third cousins or something.” Adrien said, musing himself by sniffing the hairs of the two boys.

“In that case, you can count my pet hamster too.” Nathaniel offered.

“Hey Nath, I just discovered something cool!” the boy’s sudden enthusiasm nearly made Nathaniel jump.

“What?” he groaned.

“We’re using the same shampoo.” Adrien told him, wiggling his eyebrows again. Nathaniel rolled his eyes, and Marc chuckled in his little corner in the blonde’s arms.

Adrien offered the top of his head to the painter. Nathaniel decided to just humor him and took a sniff.

“Ugh, your hairspray’s too strong. I can’t tell.”

Adrien then turned to the other boy in his hand, “How about you, love? You’re looking extra handsome today.”

With the young model nuzzling his cheeks, Marc ended up squirming and laughing in his arms, completely failing in any effort to remove himself from Adrien’s protective hold.

“Adrien, quit harassing my boyfriend!” Nathaniel hissed, still in a whisper.

“Yeah, sure. Hey Marc?” Adrien called out to the still chuckling raven haired boy, “Is it okay if I harass Nathaniel for a bit?”

Marc blinked at him and didn’t have any coherent response. “I… um…”

“Thanks!”

“Don’t you dare Agreste. Ah!”

The arm that was holding his shoulders moved swiftly down Nathaniel’s slim figure as Adrien started probing again. The redhead pushed the approaching face of the boy who had his lips puckered and eyes closed in a childish attempt to shower him with kisses. Eventually, the room got filled with the sound of Nathaniel groaning, Adrien moaning and making suction cup noises, and Marc laughing – the said boy having completely forgotten any semblance of panic.

All of which completely ceased after a middle aged man cleared his throat and began descending down the long stairs. A woman walked gracefully behind him. She carried an air of calculated reservation, and she eyed the boys sitting on the sofa.

Marc and Nathaniel both straightened their seats. Adrien kept his arms around them, and crossed his legs.

“Good afternoon, dad.” He greeted.

The man grunted, and looked insentiently at the two lads beside his son.

“G-good afternoon, Mr. Agreste.” Marc began, standing up. Nathaniel followed suit. He managed to keep a steely gaze at the man, although the back of his neck was badly sweating in fear despite the airconditioning. Marc’s squeaky voice came again, “Thank you f-f-for agreeing t-to meet us. M-my name is…”

“I know who you are, Mr. Anciel.” The man said. “I know who both of you are. Sit.”

They immediately complied.

They heard Adrien beside them stifling a snicker, but they paid no heed. Gabriel have this profound effect on people that turns them into cowering fools under his stare. He sat on a table right across the room, and the woman began setting several photos in front of him.

The man had his eyebrows furrowed and fingers interlinked in front of his face as he deeply scanned the contents of the photos.

He looked up at his assistant. “And you are certain all the clothes were handmade by the young Dupain-Cheng?

“Yes sir.” The way the woman answered had hints that this would be beyond the tenth time the man had asked this question.

Another moment of review, and he looked up at her again.

“And there has not been any indication of alteration?”

“I assure you, sir, all of these are Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s original handcrafted work.”

“Right. Well, perhaps I should speak with her nonetheless.”

“Daaad.” Adrien whined from the sofa. He had a playful mirth in his tone, and the man seemed to have realized he was making a fool of himself. One of the best things that had happened to the boy’s life was the wonderful bond Marinette had formed with his father. He had grown increasingly fond of the bluenette, although he seemed to be acting more like her own doting father now than the father of her boyfriend.

Gabriel cleared his throat again. “My apologies.”

His eyes then turned to the two boys again, and then to the works presented to him.

Gabriel had been overlord of French fashion for a long time. He had seen talent flourish, burn, and resurrect. For a while, he has acknowledged the charisma of his own son, and how the boy’s cheerfulness easily appealed to the general public. As he look across the room and observe Adrien’s two friends whom he haven’t seen before, he began to wonder if charisma was all it took for Adrien to make a name for himself.

Before him were pictures the kind of which he had only seen in movies. They were fantasy themed, most of which were gothic, some were Asian, but all were artfully presented. Only three models were shown in each picture – the three boys sitting in front of him now. They wore an assortment of beautiful dresses handmade by the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Are you two in a relationship?” he suddenly asked.

Marc froze, and Nathaniel’s defense mechanism kicked in through a sharp glare, his only intention to protect Marc. Adrien didn’t appear to have reacted.

“Yes we are… sir.” Nathaniel answered strongly, almost forgetting the courtesy.

“Mm…” Gabriel hummed in acknowledgment, still scanning the photos.

Confused and utterly bewildered, Nathaniel turned to the grinning Adrien and whispered.

“What does he mean by ‘mm’?”

Adrien shrugged.

Apparently, Gabriel heard him from his seat at the table.

“I only asked that question because I want to understand more about these pictures you have taken.” Gabriel said, standing up from his chair, and waking in front of his table. He crossed his arms and gave a much less stoic expression.

“Emotion is a vital part in fashion photography – something my son seems be showing great interest in.” Adrien’s grin grew wider at the recognition, “The pictures of you and Mr. Anciel looking at each other show natural, deep emotion I rarely see in other models.”

“That means he likes them.” Adrien said to the two.

“Perhaps.” Gabriel said, with small traces of mild amusement.

“Um…” Marc began, “…so it will not bother you, sir that we’re… gay?”

It was Gabriel’s turn to look confused. He swirled his head towards his assistant to see if he misconstrued something. Nathalie just shrugged, seemingly just as clueless. Gabriel turned his attention back to the young raven haired boy, who seemed to be shrinking from his gaze.

“Why in heaven’s name will that bother me?”

When no one was able to answer, and with his son’s rather amused expression giving him hints of the situation, Gabriel started putting two and two together himself. His generally unreadable expression turned sour and he began walking towards the three in very authoritative manner. His hands were clasped behind him and his assistant following suit after organizing the photos that were arrayed on the table.

“My kingdom is one of talent, hard work, perseverance, unrelenting will to improve.” He said almost with a villainous claim.

Each step he took made Marc and Nathaniel cower even more. The look in his eyes was very reminiscent of Adrien’s when they last had that little talk.

“You do well to remember, young man – real quality does not leave any room for any kind of prejudice, nor insecurity. Do you understand?”

The two boys nodded.

His gaze then softened as he looked at the hands of the boys holding together for dear life, and then at his son, protectively keeping them close. He sighed, like the entire concept had just unnecessarily exhausted him. He was well aware that the fashion industry wasn’t like any other workplace – a certain kind of flexibility was mandatory, and the differences of people are always welcome.

“Honestly,” he said and groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “you both need to widen your scope of understanding. Adrien here had been working with people with all sorts of preferences, all sorts of self-identities. I would not have been surprised if he grew up with a different taste. Though it would not have mattered either way – he would still be my son.”

“Although – if Marinette wasn’t in the picture, I would’ve gone for some sexy legs right about now.”

Nathaniel slapped away the invasive hand that has started feeling his thighs. Since Marc was too rigid at the moment, he did the same for HIS thighs.

“Tell your parents to contact Nathalie. I will need to speak with them.” Gabriel said, reverting back to the authoritative aura.

“Sir?” Nathaniel asked, tilting his head.

“We need their consent before using your photos. You are both below eighteen.” He said and began walking towards the stairs.

Marc gasped upon hearing Gabriel’s words. His face was quick to light up, and he had to cover his mouth with his hand in disbelief. He turned to face Nathaniel who was even more frozen. His sea-blue eyes were wide, face flushed with emotion, and mouth gapping. He just heard THE Gabriel Agreste say his photos will be used. Before Adrien could tease him about it, he had flung his arms around the blonde’s neck in a hug that came with sobs and whispers of gratitude.

Adrien was surprised that Nathaniel had initiated the gesture. He patted the boy on the back and kissed the top of his head, before handing him to the equally overjoyed Marc.

“So, we’ll be seeing the photos on the next issue of Gabriel?” Adrien asked, joining his father on his way up the stairs.

Gabriel snorted. “Of course not.”

Adrien stopped for a moment, and then skipped some steps to catch up. He posed that question rhetorically, because he was so sure that his father had just mentioned that the photos they’ve worked so hard on would be used. He didn’t just imply it – he actually said it.

“Um, dad, I thought…”

A rare laugh escaped the older Agreste’s lips.

“Well, this is disappointing.” He said with a parental tone, “Perhaps you too need to widen your scope of understanding, my son. All those photos in one catalogue form? I expected more from you in terms of vision.”

“I don’t understand.” Adrien said, getting more confused with his father’s statement.

They reached the elevator door. It swung open, and the tall man entered.

“The quarter following spring, Gabriel will be starting a new line.” He said, turning and putting a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “And YOU will be starting your own magazine.”

* * *

Three months later…

A certain blue-haired girl, with her pigtails bouncing in the air, could be seen skipping the pavements of Paris’s streets, a wide smile plastered on her beautiful face. She held a magazine close to her chest, and was humming her way home with an air full of pride.

Perhaps for the uptenth time since buying the magazine from the bookstore, she looked down at its cover, eyes shining and smile getting even brighter as she once again appreciated the contents: the sight of two of his precious friends, and her boyfriend, all three of them in pirate gear of her own design, the fluttering of their overall coats suspended in time, green and blue streaks of ocean water ghosting around them like wisps. In the middle of it all, the center piece of the whole picture, Adrien - his lips pressed against the intertwined fingers of Marc and Nathaniel.

The first issue of A.N.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...
> 
> I have a very short extra to add tomorrow.
> 
> I wrote this rashly, without much thinking, so a lot of this won't make sense. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks


	3. Extra: Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys began the walk to the school gate from the art room, apparently quite a long walk for the likes of Nathaniel. It will, however, reap a 'handful' of rewards thanks to Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- a little AdrienXNathaniel action here, because why not?   
> \- Marc is a clueless, adorable side character, and we love him still   
> \- Marinette is on the phone, though I couldn't care less where she is, I'd still worship her

"I still can't believe you went ahead and did that."

The redhead said in gritted teeth.

Adrien turned around and saw the furious teen with cheeks rounded in a puff, and he silently wondered if Nath was aware how cute he looked. He decided to spare him any more teasing for the moment.

"Oh, come on - how many times do I have to apologize." Adrien said. "And besides, I told you it's for a good cause."

"It doesn't matter how great a cause you have. We're talking about Marc's butt."

"And yours. Which, I'd be happy to inform you, is a lot softer than his."

Nathaniel's face went red in an instant. He swung his bag to assault his friend, but Adrien just swatted the thing and took a side step laughing while the young painter kept the attacks coming.

Marc had been on the phone talking to Marinette. He had a warm, happy expression on him, and Nathaniel would lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit jealous that his boyfriend is talking with the prettiest girl he had ever known. Then again, walking side by side another gorgeous creature such as Adrien would probably evoke a similar sentiment.

Marc turned to look at the commotion behind him and he saw the two fooling around. The killer look Nathaniel was giving Adrien was instantly replaced by a goofy grin to which the writer beamed at before walking ahead and resuming his chatter with Marinette.

"I hate you." Nathaniel said, still in a puff and heaving a bit. Adrien being nimble and him being not so athletic ended up with him looking like a fool. He was quick to get exhausted, consequently disabling his ability to repel the invasive arm of the young model as it swung itself on his shoulder.

"Oh, I get it." Adrien said pulling him uncomfortably close. "You wanted to have first... CRACK, at him, huh?" he laughed at his own pun, and Nathaniel's blush resurfaced. 

"What are you talking about?"

"That piece of ass swaying over there – tell me you haven’t dreamed of feeling that up.”

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay - out of bounds. You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't even be talking to you anymore."

Adrien grinned at him and pulled him once more against him. He knew THAT was as far as he could go with the intent of pushing Nathaniel in a deeper relationship with Marc. Confessing was a long and perilous journey that lasted for months, and they figured it was going to take the combined efforts of all their classmates to cross it, with the exception for Chloe and Sabrina, of course. The fact that they didn't know they have a mutually hopeless love for one another was infuriating. 

Turned out, they didn't really have to do anything. The day before they put their well-oiled plan into action, they found the two asleep in the art room in a cozy tangle of limbs, and sweaters. The two had just taken an all-nighter to finish the latest issue, and had to find a good spot in the said room to evade patrolling school personnel. That spot became a sacred ground for feelings to unfold, and in the little corner surrounded by papers and pencils, they saw the remnants of a romantic confession - a sketch of Marc, a poem about Nathaniel, the two boys deep in comfortable slumber despite being in yesterday's clothing, the painter's forehead pushed and snuggled on the writer's face, a thin smile stretching their lips, and their fingers intertwined.

Marinette took a picture of the scene and sent it to them, both using it as screensavers in their phones

After that, dating came naturally. Common interest and passion meant they could go anywhere, everywhere, and each other's company will always make it the best date. Marinette was particularly disappointed that their first dinner out was by a hotdog stand after a comic convention instead of a loveboat and some fireworks, but she decided the happiness of the two was what mattered. 

Since hand-holding was immediately accomplished alongside that first date, the next hurdle would be kissing - which has been the subject of a new set of scheming for the gang. Of course, up until this point, Adrien had rarely been part of such scheming.

"You want to take steps in your relationship, right?"

"Of course I do."

"All that hot, love dovey action?"

"You make it sound perverted. I just want to be more, intimate. More…”

“Love-dovey?” Adrien offered with a shechire grin.

Nathaniel groaned, “Ugh, yeah, fine. Whatever, Agreste. Are you sure this plan involving your father is going to work?”

“Of course.” Adrien said, confidently, “But I understand you’re worried. That’s why we’re putting it low-key for now. We can celebrate once we got the first issue in filling all the bookstores of Paris.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t even care about that.” Nathaniel said, with a dreamy expression, “Just being able to work with Marc, and you, and Marinette on something as grand as this – more than enough for me.”

Adrien watched as his friend’s face drifted into contentment, and then gazed at him through eyes with shades of glistening sea water. Nathaniel was undeniable attractive, Adrien thought, despite half his face being hidden under a layer of soft red hair. Adrien nearly laughed when he reached out and the boy flinched. He gently swiped a handful of his red hair to clearly showcase his thin, edgy features. Nathaniel blushed slightly and frowned at the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I’m not as good looking as you, or Marc, or any of your other models.” Nathaniel said in a groan.

“Maybe,” Said Adrien, making the boy’s face just a tad bit more scornful.

“So, gonna throw me off your little project, then?”

Adrien’s grin grew even wider. Where was all this insecurity coming from? Does he not know how beautiful and amazing he is? And that his partnership and blossoming relationship with Marc are only complementing that?

“You mean OUR little project? No.” Adrien answered.

He wondered for a bit if Marinette will mind what he was about to do, but he figured, knowing how the girl thinks, she’d probably encourage him to do it anyway.

Adrien shook his head slightly, and leaned in to kiss Nathaniel’s forehead. Said boy’s cheeks turned a little bit redder, and he looked away.

“You like making fun of me, don’t you.”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that.” Adrien said, “You make the cutest of faces, you and Marc. And I’ll probably keep poking at you like this until you learn to be more confident.”

Adrien was about to pull his hand away when Nathaniel took hold of it with both of his own.

“We… I, don’t deserve your friendship.” He said in that familiarly low tone of voice.

The young model fought the urge to frown. Instead, he kept the smile on himself, and placed both palms on Nathaniel’s cheeks.

“I know what you’re trying to say.” Adrien said, “But that’s not how you say it. Those aren't the right words. Say it again.”

“Huh?” Nathaniel found his face being gently squeezed, making his lips pucker.

“Say it – what you truly mean. Or I’ll give you a torrid kiss on the lips.”

Nathaniel’s eyes grew wide when Adrien mentioned torrid. What the hell does that word even mean? He tried freeing himself from the blonde’s grip but as always, was locked in place. Adrien licked his lips and bored a hungry stare at the helpless teen. He started moving his face closer, and that’s when Nathaniel really started to panic.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Nathaniel meant it to be a shout, but it somehow went out as a muffled whisper as his heart began racing. Adrien was definitely going to do it.

“Oh, I would. And when I’m done with you, I’ll pin Marc to the ground, and do every single kinky thing you’ve always wanted to do, but haven’t.”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes to the side, and saw Marc still engrossed in a cheerful conversation with Marinette. The writer was oblivious to the current crisis he was facing.

“Multi-million euro lips of Paris’s best looking model, touching down in five seconds.”

“Alright, alright! Geez – ‘Thank you for being our friend’. There!” Nathaniel scrambled.

The smile that Adrien suddenly wore after that statement was admittedly one of the brightest Nathaniel had ever seen. He was turned around with those same imprisoning arms, and then the owner gingerly started leading him onwards to catch up with Marc.

“Very good, my pretty little prince.” He said, cooing at Nathaniel’s ear, “Now for your reward. Hey Marc!”

Whatever Adrien was up to, Nathaniel could already foresee it springing through a callously perverted plan. But he didn’t have much time to voice his protest as Adrien had just dragged him by the shoulders towards the waiting raven-haired boy.

“Hold on, Marinette. Yes?” Marc asked with a sweet smile, detaching the phone from his ear.

“Nath said there’s something on your back pocket.” Adrien said.

“I did?” Nathaniel confirmed, throwing Adrien a puzzled look.

“I do?”

Marc turned around and twisted his body to try and gauge the situation on the seat of his pants. Nathaniel noted the slenderness of the writer, and the way he was able to make out the curve down his hips, leading to lean thighs and round butt cheeks, both coated by tight jeans.

The redhead gulped as he ogled, nearly drooling.

“Yeah, I think it’s a lose tread or something.”

“Okay. I’ll pull it out when I get home. Thanks for telling me.” Marc flashed them both another smile.

“Nah, Nathaniel will get it for you.”

Nathaniel’s eyes grew wide at that endorsement of his services. There was definitely no thread hanging down there, and he definitely didn’t offer to pull anything out.

“Oh… thank you Nath.”

Marc turned around after beaming sweetly at Nathaniel.

Before the redhead could object to the ridiculous plot Adrien was obviously concocting, the blonde had already taken hold of his wrist, pulled it to where that prized ass was waiting, and dug his fingers deep onto Marc’s firm cheeks. The resulting yelp from Marc was satisfyingly girly. He jumped away, and Adrien could clearly hear the curious chuckle on Marinette’s side.

Nathaniel probably wouldn’t admit it, not yet anyway, but he somehow managed to preserve the sensation of his boyfriend’s delicate buttocks into memory. Saved for later use, of course. For now, he had a trolling, handsome friend to chase and pummel with his bag.

Adrien was content with his work. He was able to help bring Marc and Nathaniel closer.

Sort of.

\- the end- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing this work. Thank you for all the Kudos. I didn't realize they were from readers until I started giving some of my own to other Marc and Nathaniel stories here. Definitely need more juicy content for these two.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this work.


End file.
